


Us

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Jongin loves Minseok's kisses.





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is just a little, little thing that i wrote the other day. 
> 
> i wanted to write xiukai making out but then this... happened. i dont know, it's different from my usual writing style. 
> 
> anyways, go read!
> 
>   
p.s. sorry about the title. i know.

“Give me a kiss.” 

Jongin looks up from the book he’s reading. 

Minseok sits on the other end of the couch, Jongin’s feet safely tucked under his thigh for warmth. He’s looking at him, expression tender and expecting, and it makes a smile spread across Jongin’s lips. 

He sets the book aside and crawls forward. He gives Minseok a peck. Just to tease him. 

“Another.”

Jongin’s smile stretches, knowingly, and he leans in again to press their lips together, more firmly this time, for longer. 

Minseok’s mouth parts readily under his, a warm exhale hitting Jongin’s closed lips, and Minseok’s tongue sneaks past to slide across their seam, slow and savouring. 

Jongin closes his lips over it and sucks gently, teasing the tip with little licks. Minseok wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, pushing his tongue heavily inside Jongin’s mouth. 

Jongin throws a leg over Minseok to settle into his lap, his most favourite place to be, and can’t help smiling as Minseok hums in satisfaction, rubbing Jongin’s back as he tangles their tongues together.

Jongin loves when Minseok kisses him like this, long and deep and absolutely breathtakingly. There are the soft, tender kisses too, lingering presses of lips they give each other any chance they get, and the lovely pecks stolen here and there of course. Jongin loves them all, relishes them all, but this, this is what Jongin adores the most, when it seems like there’s always too much space in between them for Minseok, no matter how close he pulls Jongin to himself, how tightly he holds him. 

It never fails to make Jongin’s heart swell, making him melt in Minseok’s strong arms as Minseok maps every part of his mouth, as if wanting to commit it to memory over and over again, and he tells him as much, murmurs it against Jongin’s swollen lips, licking them and sucking them until Jongin’s head swims. He tells him as much and it always surprises Jongin, because Minseok knows him so well, he knows every little thing that makes Jongin gasp and moan and shake and want more more more, he knows his body so well, every inch of it. 

Jongin always tries to keep up, to give Minseok as good as he gets, but Minseok kisses him too good, too perfect, cradling his head and tugging him closer and raking his hands all over, that in the end the only thing Jongin can do is cling to him and hold on. He doesn’t dwell on it too much, though. Minseok always praises him, always tells him how good he is, how good kissing him feels, how he loves the way Jongin responds, how soft, how sweet, how lucky he is. 

And Jongin always kisses him again then, kisses him harder and needier and definitely sloppier, pressing himself even closer because Minseok is right and there’s just too much space between them. The smile he can feel against his lips makes him weak. 

Minseok always stands up then, holds Jongin securely and takes him to bed, settles between Jongin’s ready legs and makes him gasp, moan and shake because he knows Jongin’s body so well, and he kisses him through it all, kisses his slack mouth and tastes his sounds, swallows them all. 

And Jongin clings, trembles, falls apart, breathless, mind foggy, as Minseok takes him, deep and hot and so good, encourages him, praises him, until Jongin sags on the bed, panting, sated, happy, in love. 

Minseok is so tender after, takes care of Jongin so well. Chest heaving, he follows Jongin down and nuzzles his skin, whispers how perfect he is for him, brushes his sweaty hair away from his forehead and kisses him again, slow and sweet and loving. 

Jongin sighs into it, wraps his arms tight around Minseok’s shoulders and lets Minseok’s _i love you_’s wash over him, eyes closed. 

Now, the hand that's cradling the nape of his neck buries itself in his hair as Minseok sinks more into the couch, holding him closer still, and Jongin melts against Minseok's chest, ready for everything that's going to come.

Jongin loves Minseok’s kisses and he loves Minseok all the more because of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> no explicit sex. shocking, i know.
> 
> anyways, that's it! my very first drabble. i feel ??? about it, but i hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> im still dealing with this stupid slump btw ........ sigh. 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
